


Not a Girl

by bictory



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bictory/pseuds/bictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a comment, but it bothers Youngjae more than he would like to admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** aka the fic of unanswerable prompts, lol. I hope it's somewhat coherent, cause I basically mashed together a bunch of my > half-year-old prompts I was just not getting inspiration for xD;;

"It is so. Round." Youngjae rolls onto his back, holding his controller over his head to look at Daehyun. He has this weird, hungry look in his eyes as he returns Youngjae's questioning glance.

"What is?" Youngjae asks. He's slightly worried about the glazed over expression on Daehyun's face.

"Your ass, man." Daehyun sticks a foot on Youngjae's hip and pushes him over back on his belly. "It's like...a bun," he says, digging a toe into Youngjae's butt. Youngjae swats his foot away. "A soft, toasty, round bun."

Youngjae sits up quickly and scoots away from Daehyun's probing toes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Daehyun says. He doesn't blink once as he holds Youngjae's gaze. Youngjae looks away first. Why has Daehyun got to be so honest? "It's like a girl's."

"I'm not a girl, Dae." Daehyun's said it before, in fact everybody's made some mention of it before, and Youngjae _hates_ it.

"I know," Daehyun says, grinning as he turns back to Mario Kart. Youngjae resumes his favorite gaming posture, lying on his stomach and almost smiles too, when Daehyun pats his ass. "You'd make a pretty girl though. I'd date you."

Youngjae doesn't apologize for the angry red bump he raises on Daehyun's forehead when he chucks his controller.

*

Youngjae can't help but feel beautiful as she slowly walks down the aisle. The looks of awe in the sea of faces all turned towards her tell her that she looks as stunning as she feels. But the people in the crowd are all blurry and indistinguishable when she has eyes only for the man at the alter, the man that's soon to be her husband.

Daehyun looks like a child seeing Disneyland for the first time, and Youngjae wishes she could capture the expression on his face forever. She's the cause of that look of wonder, and she thinks her smile might be as wide as the one he's smiling at her.

When Youngjae reaches Daehyun's side, Daehyun takes a hold of her hand and reaches up to cup her face with his other hand. "You are so beautiful you're glowing," he says, and Youngjae beams, and she feels her cheeks warm.

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispers, turning towards the priest, but Daehyun keeps stroking her cheek.

"Your skin is so white and soft," Daehyun continues and his eyes grow distant. "Like a bun," he says, finally dropping his hand and reaching into his pocket.

Youngjae stares on in horror as Daehyun pulls an honest to goodness roll of bread out of his pocket.

As Daehyun takes a bite out of the bun, Youngjae looks down and realizes that her shoulders are about to burst out of her wedding dress, and her chest is gone.

"I am NOT a GIRL!" Youngjae shouts, sitting up suddenly. "Arrgh," he groans as his head hits the bottom of Daehyun's bunk.

"Of course you aren't," Daehyun says, his upside-down face appearing above Youngjae. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Youngjae watches in disoriented confusion as Daehyun hops down from his bunk to land by his side.

"We're twins now," Daehyun grins, pointing at the purply lump on his forehead.

Youngjae groans and kicks Daehyun's side before rolling over and drawing his covers over his head.

More problematic than the fact that he dreamed that he was a girl, marrying his _best friend_ , was the fact that he's seen that look on Daehyun's face before, but he's long forgotten where and why. That look of amazement was one that Youngjae hadn't realized he would do just about anything to see again.

And for a split second, so short the thought might as well have not existed, he wishes he were a girl so he could be the reason for that delighted smile.

*

Everything is Daehyun's fault, Youngjae decides. It's because of Daehyun's stupid insistence that he would make a pretty girl that he dreamt it, and nothing else.

But despite what Youngjae keeps telling himself, his odd dreams and idle thoughts keep gravitating towards Daehyun. He finds himself teasing Daehyun even more relentlessly than he usually does just to get an embarrassed smile out of him, blanking on witty retorts, getting a little too happy when he makes Daehyun laugh, and even letting Daehyun poke him in weird places.

Youngjae knows it has to stop, but the little thrills that he feels to the pit of his stomach every time Daehyun looks at him are kind of exciting. It's like a roller coaster, subjecting himself to fear in return for the rushes of adrenaline. So he lets it continue for a while longer.

*

The final straw comes to him in the middle of the night, as he lies in his cold sweat, fretting about the strong, healthy baby boy in his arms before slowly coming to the realization that he's in his bed, not the maternity ward, and he's definitely not holding a baby. He feels a moment's pity that his nonexistent son would surely have grown into a fine, young man and he wouldn't even have minded his crazy mother-in-law before he realizes how ridiculous his dream was.

He lies on his back for a terribly long time, staring at the bunk above him, awake and terrified.

("I don't know how our son could have convinced such an intelligent, beautiful girl to marry him," Himchan had said as she tucked away the hair sticking to Youngjae's face from the sweat of her labor pains. "He's not the brightest, I'm afraid, but at least he got my looks," she had sniffed, squeezing Youngjae's hand in reassurance.)

It had to stop.

*

They're pulling out Mario Kart again when Youngjae drops everything and turns to face his best friend.

"Daehyun..." Youngjae speaks with enough hesitance that even normally oblivious Daehyun notices something is off. "You know when you said you would...date me if I were a girl?"

"Hm? Yeah," Daehyun says, looking the right amount of surprised and curious.

"Why?" Youngjae tosses the ball into Daehyun's side of the court, he doesn't feel prepared enough for what he wants to say. He's not even sure he knows what he wants to say.

"Well, you're so smart, but you still lose everything and make me worry that you need somebody to take care of you." Daehyun purses his lips and nods, satisfied with his reasoning. "Any guy'd want to protect you."

"But that's so generic," Youngjae presses. "Why else? Why me in particular?" He pauses momentarily. "If I were a girl."

Daehyun's eyebrows do a funny little dance as he makes the realization that it's a serious question. "You're funny. You make me laugh. I like being around you. You hit people when you're excited and it makes me excited too even if nothing's actually exciting. When you're thinking you do that weird lip biting thing like you're doing now." Youngjae releases his bottom lip from under his teeth and Daehyun gives him a half-smirk. "And I guess it helps that you're not bad-looking. Do I really need reasons?"

"Do you wish I were a girl?"

Daehyun is thrown off by the abrupt question. "What--no, I--"

"Because lately, I've been wishing that I were." Youngjae feels his voice quaver slightly, surprised at the sudden hotness behind his eyelids. Apparently it had been affecting him far more than he had previously thought. "All because of you and your dumb comment."

Daehyun's eyes go big and then his mouth hangs open and slack for a moment and Youngjae feels the craziest urge to laugh before Daehyun's face returns to mostly normal. "Youngjae-yah, I don't wish you were a girl," he says, gripping Youngjae's shoulders, but all Youngjae wants is to shrink away from his grasp and hide forever in his shame. "I like you better the way you are."

Youngjae is slightly embarrassed of the way his mind blanks before he processes the words. "But you would date me...as a girl."

Daehyun nods.

"You would date me..."

Daehyun keeps nodding.

"As a guy?"

Daehyun nods again, his eyes narrowing as his cheeks push up in a tight-lipped smile.

" _Would_ you date me?"

Daehyun nods a final time before his lips part to reveal his dazzling smile.

"Could you say something, idiot?" Youngjae says, because he doesn't know what else to say.

"Yes, I will date you," Daehyun says, laughing, at Youngjae's face probably.

Now it's Youngjae's turn to be wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Did I just ask you out?"

"I think you did," Daehyun says, calmer now.

"And you said yes?" Youngjae suddenly feels a bit weak in the knees. He's glad he's sitting down.

"Yes."

"So now what?" Youngjae asks. He's asked a lot of dumb questions in this conversation but at this point it doesn't matter anymore.

"Mario Kart?" Daehyun suggests, and it seems reasonable, if not somewhat anticlimactic.

"Yeah...Mario Kart," Youngjae says, reaching for the controllers.

When he hands Daehyun's controller over though, he suddenly feels the brush of Daehyun's full lips over his, dry and light, but definitely there. It's gone all too quickly, but Youngjae buries his head in the crook between Daehyun's neck and shoulder to hide the faint pink dusting his cheeks and his surely idiotic smile.


End file.
